A Moment Like This
by xoxocherryblossom
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are always paired up to be partners for every single kind of modeling shoot. They are sick of it and despise each other, but what happens when they have to go to New York for a modeling shoot and share a suite together for 3 months.


**Title: A Moment Like This…**

**Author: x0 cherry blossom xO**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any designers and clothes stores mentioned in this fanfiction. Luckily, Clamp does and those people who own designer and clothes stores. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are always paired up to be partners for every single kind of modeling shoot. They are sick of it and they despise each other, but what happens when they have to go to New York for a modeling shoot and share a suite together for 3 months.**

"**Talking" / '_Thinking_'**

**Mandatory three things you have to do: read, enjoy, and review.** (with much love)

'_A moment like this… is absolutely horrible,' thought the 19-year old emerald-eyed beauty._

She was in an uncomfortable position with an amber-eyed man.

'_This is the 100th time we're doing a photo shoot together,' thought the 19 year-old amber-eyed man._

"Syaoran, move a little to the left," said the director.

"Don't you think that's kind of hard?" the amber-eyed man asked annoyed.

"Sakura, move your head," Syaoran commanded.

"What makes you think I'm going to move? You move."

"Sakura, MOVE YOUR HEAD," Syaoran said with more force.

"No. This is a hard position to be in."

"MOVE YOUR HEAD!"

"No."

"MOVE YOUR HEAD!"

"No."

"Okay, I give up."

"Yay!"

Sakura moved over a little giving him space to move to the left. They were working on a model shoot for Chance Chanel. This picture was going to be on the cover of the perfume. Sakura was lying down on the platform with her left leg up forming a right angle. Her right leg just formed an angle. She had a flower in her hair. She wore a bikini covered with actual flowers. Her upper body was barely covered with flowers. Her legs were uncovered. Syaoran was right next to her, his head smelling her neck. Her right hand was above her head and her left hand was on Syaoran's head pushing his head further in her neck. Syaoran's upper body was topless and his lower body wasn't shown in the picture. But, he was wearing jeans. Sakura moved her head upper, so that Syaoran would be able to the left which was actually the same thing as moving up. (A/N: This might not make perfect sense, but believe me. I'm trying.)

"Perfect!" the director shouted.

After taking about 20 shots, Syaoran and Sakura was done. Sakura walked into her dressing room. Her room contained another room inside. The room inside her dressing room was "her room." It contained a bed, a desk and a mirror in front. Her dressing room was mainly mirrors and tables in front of them. There were lots of sofas also. Syaoran's room was on the other side of the floor. His room was constructed the same only it was mostly green and white. Sakura's was obviously pink and white.

A moment later, a gray haired girl with dazzling amethyst eyes walked in. She was wearing a sparkling white mini with purple flats. On top, she wore a blouse and a lavender colored V-neck sweater. She carried a white Coach bag and

"Sakura! That was amazing!"

"Thanks, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo is her best friend and her cousin ever since they were young. Tomoyo is the same age as Sakura. Sakura's mom was Tomoyo's mom's younger sister. Tomoyo was always there for her and Sakura was still waiting for her turn. Sakura stressed over many things and needed Tomoyo to help her calm down and become "unstressed." Tomoyo had a flawless life. No mistakes, no nothing. She was a fashion designer and helped Sakura's clothes dresser pick out clothes.

"Let's go eat lunch."

"Wait, I got to change."

"I don't think the men would mind seeing you walk around in that," Tomoyo said laughing.

"Haha, very funny," Sakura said. "I'm changing."

"Okay."

Sakura walked out in Seven Jeans that showed her long slim legs with a T-shirt that read in red, "Don't Feed the Models." She wore a reddish orange colored Juicy zip-up.

"I'm ready!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed her small red Louis Vuitton bag. She put on her blue Chanel high heels and walked out the door with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo and Sakura rode the elevator and went down to the lobby of the building. They got off and walked towards the sliding doors.

"Good morning, Miss. Kinomoto and Ms. Dadouji," said one man.

"Good morning," they both replied.

"Good morning, Miss Kinomoto and Miss. Dadouji," said another woman.

"Good morning," they both replied.

"Good morning, Miss. Kinomoto and Miss. Dadouji," said another man.

"Good morning," they both replied.

Sakura finally walked out the door until she remembered she had to bring her sunglasses. If she didn't bring them, she would have millions of people following her.

"Tomoyo, I got to go back up. I forgot my sunglasses."

"Okay, I'm going to get my car. I'll be right out the door."

"Okay."

Sakura ran to the elevator and pressed 40, the highest floor of the building. She walked to her dressing room and grabbed her sunglasses that were on the table. They were Gucci with wide lens and red gemstones on the sides. She put them on her head and walked out the room.

She was walking out of the room until she bumped into none other than, Li Syaoran and his buddy, Hiriziigawa Eriol.

"Look, who we have here," said Syaoran with a smirk.

"Its SAKURA!" Eriol shouted.

Eriol was a navy-haired man with sapphire eyes. He was Syaoran's best buddy. He was also 19-years-old.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to walk away. Except for the fact that Syaoran Li blocked her way. She moved to the left, he moved along with her. She moved to the right, he moved along with her. They did this for about ten minutes, and Eriol decided to walk away. His stomach was growling.. a lot.

"I'm going to go buy lunch," Eriol said and scurried away.

Sakura moved to the left and bumped into the wall.

'_Oww,' she silently thought to herself._

Syaoran moved to the wall and put his arm on the wall. They were inches apart.

Sakura's glamorous emerald eyes were staring right into his amber orbs.

"What do you want from me, Syaoran?"

"Nothing, I don't want anything."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Cause I'm bored."

"Ughh, I got to go, Tomoyo's waiting for me."

"She can wait."

"No, she can't."

Syaoran pushed her onto the wall and leaned in closer. His mouth was right next to her ear. Sakura looked at him with an annoyed face. She wasn't tense, she wasn't having a nervous breakdown, she was just annoyed. He was teasing her.

"Your manager wants us to meet him at the Italian restaurant on Main Street at 8:00 tonight," Syaoran whispered in her ear.

Syaoran backed away and looked at her.

"All this for that?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was fun." He smirked back.

Sakura walked away and Syaoran's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't forget," Syaoran mouthed.

Syaoran loosened his grip and put his hands in his baggy jeans and walked away.

Sakura looked at him go, and walked to the elevator.

She went in the elevator and rode down to the lobby. She put her sunglasses on and walked out. She walked quietly hoping that nobody would notice her, because she would have to go through the daily greetings. Luckily, everybody was very busy that they missed the glamorous lady walking in the lobby.

She walked outside, seeing that Tomoyo was waiting in her black BMW. Sakura opened the car door and walked in to the seat next to the driver's seat.

"What took so long?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

"I have to go to a meeting tonight."

"Oh," Tomoyo didn't bother asking. She didn't want to know. Sakura was so busy, that almost every night they had a meeting. Tomoyo was hoping that this week Sakura would have hopefully gone a week without a meeting.

"Where do you want to eat?" Tomoyo asked.

"Let's go to the mall. I'm off until later at night."

"Okay."

They drove to the mall and they drove to one of those underground parking lots. They went down and down until they were stopped at an entrance with 2 body guards.

"Hello ma'am," the body guard said.

"Hi, David," Tomoyo replied.

"How can I help you today?"

"Can you open the gates for us?" Tomoyo said as she gave him her card.

"Sure. Anything for you ma'am."

That card was an all-access pass to this parking lot. It was only for celebrities and instead of pavement on the ground, it was covered by a red carpet. There were sofas at every corner and a desk next to it. There were bright lights that shone above the very few cars. There were men to open the door for you when you wanted to enter the mall. Sakura and Tomoyo parked in a spot and noticed that there was one more car there other than theirs. It was Meiling's red Jaguar.

Meiling was their other best friend. She had raven hair and intense ruby eyes. She owned about 30 clubs around the world. They were excited to see that she was here too.

"Meiling's here too!" Sakura screamed.

"Let's call her up to see if she wants lunch."

"Okay."

Sakura took out her sidekick from her bag and speed dialed Meiling as number 3 on her cell phone. Number one was voicemail and number 2 was Tomoyo.

Sakura and Tomoyo opened the doors and walked out of the car. Sakura's phone was still ringing, until she heard a jubilant voice on the phone.

"_Hello?" Meiling asked._

"_MEILING!" Sakura screamed._

"_Owww! Sakura don't scream!"_

"_Sorry. Your at the mall, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Tomoyo and I are here too."_

"_Sakura, meet me at the Coach store on level 2 with Tomoyo, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the mall and there were no stores except for two sophisticated bathrooms and sofas and a wide screen TV. There were two escalators which went up and down. They rode the up one and were smiling with excitement.

When they finally got to the top, they had to ride an elevator with guards guarding it. Tomoyo showed a guard her card, and let Sakura and Tomoyo through. Sakura pressed L2 and closed the door.

"I can't wait!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know! We haven't seen her for like a year!"

"Yeah."

The door opened in front of the Coach store.

"Perfect," Sakura told Tomoyo.

Sakura ran in her heals and hugged Meiling. Tomoyo ran along with her.

"MEILING!" Sakura screamed.

"OH EM GEE," Meiling whispered to her self.

"Sakura hugged her so tight, it looked as if her face turned purple.

Sakura let go, and let Tomoyo hug Meiling.

"I missed you guys," Meiling told them.

"We missed you too!" Tomoyo told her.

"Look, presents!"

Meiling handed them one bag each. You could tell that it was from coach because it had Coach designs all over it.

"I LOVE YOU!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura opened the big box and found the cutest pink Coach bag she ever seen. Tomoyo found a really cute purple Coach bag.

"THANKS!" they both chorused.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Meiling screamed.

They left the store and went to Bloomingdale's, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, and all those expensive, priceless stores.

"I'm hungry," Sakura said sheepishly.

"Me too," Meiling agreed.

"Me three," Tomoyo joined.

"Let's go to the food court!" Sakura insisted.

"Yeah," they both replied.

They went to the food court and ordered Chinese food.

"So, what's up?" Meiling asked.

"Stressed," Sakura replied.

"My life's pretty good."

"I'm opening another club here in Tokyo. Its going to be hot," Meiling said.

"Oh, by the way, I had another modeling shoot with your cousin today," Sakura told her.

"Yeah, it was good," Tomoyo said,

"How is he?" Meiling asked.

"Syaoran's fine," Sakura assured her.

"Oh my, I have to go, I'm so sorry. It's already 4:00. I have a meeting. Sorry. I love you!" Meiling ran off.

"That was fun," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, it was."

"Let's go home."

Tomoyo and Sakura left the mall and headed for their penthouse.

Their penthouse consisted of two floors. The first floor contained their rooms. Sakura's was to the left and Tomoyo's to the right. Inside both their rooms were a walking closet, a patio, a bathroom, bed, and a table and a mirror in front. Sakura's room was pink and white and Tomyo's room was purple and white. The lower room contained their kitchen, living room, bathroom, recreation room, and a theatre room.

Sakura looked at the clock and it was 4:30. She decided to get some sleep.

"Tomoyo, I'm tired. Wake me up at 6:00."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Sakura went in her room and took her sunglasses off and she threw her heals in her closet. She took off her sweater and slipped in bed. She slept peacefully.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted.

Tomoyo shook her body viciously. Sakura sat right up and looked scared.

"Its six twenty!"

"Tomoyo! I'm going to be late!"

"I've been doing this for the last twenty minutes. You have no idea how much my hands hurt."

"Sorry."

"Got to take a shower."

"Okay."

Sakura went in and took a thirty-minute shower. When she looked at the clock, it was six fifty.

'_Good,' she thought to herself._

Sakura locked her door and laid out the curtains. Even though Tomoyo was the only one in their penthouse, she always felt better when she locked her door.

The white bathrobe was on her body along with a pink towel holding up her hair.

RING RING

The phone was ringing.

"_Hello?" Sakura asked._

"_Sakura, its me, Syaoran."_

"_Hi."_

"_Just so you know, don't wear anything formal so that no one will come to us and ask us for pictures and autographs and all that other things, okay?"_

"_Okay, I got to go."_

"_Be on time."_

"_I will," Sakura then hung up the phone._

She dried her hair and got ready. She put on mascara, eyeliner, and all these other things. Sakura dressed into a pink Juicy sweatsuit. She wore white Coach shoes and put her hair in to a messy bun. She wore her pink Chanel sunglasses and walked out.

She looked at the clock and it was seven thirty.

'_Good,' she thought to herself._

She had thirty minutes to get there, just enough time.

"Tomoyo! I'm leaving! Bye!"

"Bye, Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed from her room.

Sakura walked out the door and rode the elevator to the lobby.

She went in her silver Mercedes and drove off. She was looking for an Italian restaurant on Main Street.

'_Where could it be?" she thought to herself._

'_There it is!" she thought happily._

The restaurant was called "Got tomatoes?" (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else..)

She parked her car and quickly ran inside the restaurant.

When she walked in, she was greeted by a waiter.

"Hi, how are you today?" the waiter asked.

"I'm fine. I'm looking for Choki Haruna.

"She's over there. Please follow me."

"Okay."

Sakura walked to the back of the restaurant where she saw her manager, Syaoran, and his manager, Hota Takamasa.

"Hi, Sakura," Ms. Choki said.

"Hi."

"Sit down," she insisted.

"Okay."

"You're here because Mr. Hota and I got you a new contract for Victoria's Secret," Ms. Choki said excitedly.

Sakura and Syaoran just nodded.

"You guys will spend three months in New York," Mr. Hota told Sakura and Syaoran.

"You guys are assigned as partners for this project also," Mr. Hota continued.

Sakura and Syaoran sighed.

"You guys earned us billions, we couldn't but help get you guys another contract," Ms. Choki said proudly.

Syaoran smirked, Sakura smiled.

"You guys will be sharing a suite in New York, one bedroom…" Mr. Hota was interrupted.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled at the same time.

Hi, you guys. What's up? Sorry, I haven't been updating. I've been busy. So, how do you like my new fanfic. Please review. It won't kill. Please. I love you guys!

R! E! V! I! E! W!


End file.
